That Thing You Do
by CycloneT
Summary: Mulder tempts Scully into some office play. Happy and sappy. [MulderScully]


Title: That Thing You Do

Category: MSR/Married

Rating: M

Summary: Mulder tempts Scully into some office play.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: This was written as a happy and sappy sequel to We Will Together, but it can also be read as a stand alone piece. 

10:22AM

"Hey Scully?"

"Yes." I replied absently, muddling my way through a more than usually confusing witness statement.

"You're looking a little tense this morning."

"I'm fine Mulder. I'm just trying to figure out how some people manage to walk around in this world unsupervised."

He grinned and came around to deposit himself on my side of the desk. He positioned himself so that I was sitting between his straddled legs, all the time with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Nothin'." He said, taking my hands and pulling me to my feet.

"Mulder –"

"There's no ulterior motive here Scully. I'm just helping you to relax a little. You're a doctor – you know it's not good to be so stressed this early in the morning."

"Hmmm."

I couldn't fault his logic. Especially since his hands had miraculously found their way to my hips and were burning a hole through the fabric of my suit. His lips grazed mine and I closed my eyes and let myself linger in the moment. His kiss deepened and I was thoroughly enjoying myself until I felt his fingers tugging insistently at the zipper of my trousers.

"Mulder stop that!" I gasped into his mouth.

"Relax Scully. Let it happen." He soothed.

"Mulder –"

I struggled to untangle myself from him, but he was holding me too tightly. 

"We are not doing this here." I hissed at him.

"Why not?"

"Because we're at work."

"And your point is?" He drawled. I hate it when he does that.

"And my point is that anyone could walk in on us."

"Scully, when is the last time you can remember *anyone* coming down here?"

"Well…"  
"Exactly. Besides, we have a lock."

"Mmmm – ulder.." His lips had found their way to my neck, sucking the skin lightly into his hot mouth. Making it very difficult for me to coherently put forth a valid argument as to why we should not be doing this. 

"I'll do that thing you like…" He promised in a sing song voice.

My body stiffened. "You mean the thing with your…"

"Uh huh. Just say the word Scully."

"Lock the door Mulder."

XxXxX

Which was how I came to be sprawled on the desk with Mulder's head very strategically placed when Skinner burst into our office.

"Damn door is sticking." He said, rubbing his shoulder and shooting the door a black look. He hadn't noticed us frozen on the desk yet. "I'll get maintenance down here to have a look at –" And then he saw us. His mouth formed a perfect 'O' and he turned an incredible shade of puce before muttering something about how he should have knocked and stumbled out into the corridor.

"Shit! Mulder, get off me."

He rose up and looked at me.

"Go after him and explain…" I shouted, pulling my trousers up.

"Explain what? That it wasn't what it looked like? Somehow I don't think he's going to buy that." 

"You can at least try – Mulder, are you *laughing*?"

"Nah ah." He shook his head. But the shaking of his body and the tears welling in his eyes belied his words.

"This is not funny." I spat from clenched teeth.

"No Scully." He agreed. 

"Then stop goddamn laughing."

"I c-can't!"

"I'll say this slowly, because I don't want you to be under any misunderstanding. I am going to kill you for this. Slowly. And painfully. *Very* painfully."

XxXxX

11:33AM

"Yeah." I called out to the knock on the door.

"Maintenance."

I looked over at Scully curiously. "Yeah." I said, opening the door to admit Rob the maintenance man. 

"I have a work order here to install a dead bolt." He said. "To be installed immediately. Any idea why the Assistant Director would make this a priority one job and personally sign the order?"

"Nope. None at all." I replied with a straight face, aware that Scully was glaring at me from across the room. "Who knows what goes on in that mans brain.

XxXxX

12:06 pm

Something in the way he's looking at me is making me extremely nervous. It's almost like a leer, except that I know he knows better than to leer at me. Especially after what happened this morning.

"Stop it Mulder."

"Stop what?" he asked, all innocence and light.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"  
"Like you're a starving man and I'm the main course on your dinner plate."

"I can't help it if I find my wife desirable." 

"Whatever. Just stop it."

"Yes ma'am." He said meekly.

"I mean it."

"I agreed with you Scully. What else do you want from me."

I glared at him suspiciously, trying to figure out what he was up to now. The man was practically drooling. Not that I mind it when he drools over me – far from it. But there's a time and a place for the kind of activity that I have no doubt is on his mind, and it's definitely not now. I don't know if I'm ever going to forgive the man who put me in the position of having my legs wrapped around his head as my superior walked in and got the shock of his life.

XxXxX

She's starting to crack. I knew it wouldn't take long. My Scully absolutely hates not knowing what I'm up to, and right now, even though she's mad at me, she's dying to know what's going on in my devious little mind. It won't be long now. She's starting to squirm restlessly in her chair, and her eyes keep shooting daggers my way. I am enjoying this immensely.

"Goddamn it Mulder, spill it." She commands me, her voice like steel.

"Spill what?" I ask naively, knowing that it's driving her crazy.

"If you don't tell me what you're up to I'm going to shoot you."

"Threats now Scully? You wound me."

"I'll wound you alright if you don't get that smug look off your face and come clean." 

Smug indeed. Stage one complete. Time to commence stage two. 

I push myself out from behind my desk and walk around until I'm standing behind her. I gently place my hands on her shoulders and start to knead the knots underneath. A small groan escapes her throat, and I know that this is going to be much easier than I thought it would be. 

"Mulder.." An objection dies on her lips as I bend down and lay a trail of kisses from behind her left ear to her pointy little chin.

"Stop..that." she pants breathlessly.

"Stop? Are you sure?" I tease her, my fingers working their magic on her tense muscles.

"Oh yesss…I mean No. Don't. Do. That…Ohh."

All tension ebbs from her body as my fingers get a little bolder and dance lightly down to her breasts. 

"Mulder..goddamn it. Don't…oh sweet Jesus, stop that."

I take my hands away and step back, waiting. She whirls around in her chair and demands, "What are you doing?"

"I'm stopping." I explain with a smirk. "You said, and I quote 'Don't. Oh sweet Jesus. Stop that.'"

She rises from her chair and places both hands on my chest. "You know very well that's not how I said it. Now," she says, pushing me against a filing cabinet, "What are you going to do to make it up to me?"

"I do have a few ideas." I admit, licking my lips in anticipation.

"Oh goody. How about we use our new dead bolt?" She suggested sweetly, loosening my tie.

"Brilliant idea Agent Scully." I answer, almost tripping over several boxes on the floor in my haste to bolt the door.

"Now, Agent Mulder, get your delectable arse over here and finish what you started."

"I believe we were about…here." I say, obeying her command, and sweeping the papers and assembled junk off the desk.

"And after you've finished Mulder…"

"Yes?"

"I'll do that thing you like…"

I gulp heavily.

"You mean the thing with your…"

"Uh huh."

"Oohh Scully!"

End.


End file.
